


He cheated on her with me

by Fairgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairgame/pseuds/Fairgame
Summary: Prologue says it all.





	1. Prologue

“The Robert you love, is it lovecurves?”

“Are you in love with him or something?”

“I thought I did but I’m not sure anymore”. Apparently, they’ve been talking for a few months before he met me.

“He said he loved me”. I am in shock I don’t feel anything as she tells me this. “Just answer the question I asked. Are you in love with Rob?”

“Yes, we’ve been talking for 12 days now.” While we discuss him, it seems like I'm not affected by this. I’ve never been an optimist but I trusted him to have been faithful even though I still had my doubts. It just confirms my suspicions when he accused me of cheating on me.

She tells me they’ve been in communication all this while he was romancing me but haven’t talked to him in 2 days. I have communicated with him since I met him 13 days ago except for one day.


	2. The day we met

I and Robert aka lovecurves bonded over the fact that people don't know how to roleplay to save their lives. They don't say much of anything except say words like "Mmmm yeah", "Oh ooo" etc. How is that even a sentence, no details whatsoever? Asking for role play but not knowing how.

We got to talking and decided to give it a shot. "Do you want to rp with me?" said Rumple

"Sure. Roles?" replied I

" let's pretend I see you in a bar and sit beside you and we got to talking."

"that's a great premise".

And that's how we got to talking and getting to each other. We eventually fell in love but you would find out why and how as the story progresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think honestly, please.


End file.
